


Shield Me From The Storm- Stucky Ramble

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Thunderstorms, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve is afraid of thunder, but Bucky is there to comfort him.
" "You are so amazing, Steve. Amazing and strong and perfect, my Steve. Beautiful.” Bucky added on, only for Steve’s ears. Steve's mouth curled into a small smile on Bucky's shoulder, sighing heavily. "





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little ramble I found, stowed away in a random folder on my computer. It's not my favorite, but it's always fun to work with the Steve/Bucky dynamics. Sorry for any typos, it was late. Enjoy! :)

Steve drummed his fingers on Bucky’s leather-clad thigh absently. Sweeping his gaze around the plane, everyone looked as Steve felt. Thor had been staring at the same spot on the floor for ten minutes, and Natasha’s shoulders were rigid and her expression tight. Clint was reclined in the co-pilot chair on a tossing a tool in the air, the sound of it hitting his palm reverberated around the room every three seconds. Tony was flying the plane, and even he was silent for a change. Bruce was holed up in a dark corner somewhere, probably listening to some opera music.

Bucky hated the silence. What he wanted to do was latch onto Steve, but he didn't want to make any of the other Avengers uncomfortable while they were in these close quarters. They were on their way to decimate a Hydra base, and Fury had insisted that everyone attended. Even Bucky. It had been at least six months since he had regained his control, and he was well acquainted with the Avengers. His relationship with Steve was different than before. They had been sleeping in each other's beds and cuddling when they had nightmares. He sometimes caught himself staring at Steve and realizing that he hadn't heard anything that had been said for the last minute. Even stranger was when he had been talking to Steve and he turned to see Steve looking at him with this distant look in his sweet blue eyes. He wondered if that was how he looked at him.

Steve’s touch jerked him out of his musing. He smiled faintly, taking Steve's hand into his own softly. The fingertip drumming was their discrete signal for, “touch me”. Their shoulders had been brushing, and the fabric of their pants, but nothing else. Steve intertwined their fingers firmly. Bucky hid his face in Steve’s massive bicep, humming happily. Steve felt the vibrations run through him, and he allowed himself to forget about the mission for a while. _The nerve of this punk._ He knew what happened when he hummed against Steve. None of the other passengers had reacted to them, so he let go of Bucky’s hand. It lay on his leg, fingers curled in a bit. His fingers rippled slightly as if to say, “Do something”. So he did.

Bucky shivered when Steve released his hand, and waited, not removing his face from it’s dark, safe corner of Steve. He breathed in deeply, and he was taken back to 1940. Steve still had the scent of the boy from Brooklyn he had fallen in love with so long ago. The difference was, back then Bucky had been afraid of his feelings. Now he just desperately wanted Steve. He felt a pressure right on the center of his palm. It was Steve’s thumb, pressing circles into his hand. It had a surprisingly powerful effect, as he shut his eyes and colors bloomed behind his eyelids. He mourned the loss of his other hand’s nerve endings for a short moment, but his thoughts froze for a half-second when Steve slid up his sleeve a bit.

Steve looked appreciatively at Bucky’s bare hand and wrist, committing the lines and ridges to memory. They were very beautiful, flawless. Just like the rest of his body. He removed his thumb, and got an idea. He lightly touched the pads of his fingertips to Bucky’s fingertips. His fingers became rigid with the ghost touch. Steve ran his fingertips down Bucky’s fingers, and Bucky inhaled sharply. He traced the outlines of his hand with the same amount of pressure that was driving Bucky crazy. Bucky willed himself to keep his hand still, but it was just so hard with Steve teasing like this. It was almost ticklish, but too arousing to make Bucky pull his hand away. Steve's fingers made their way to his wrist, and he traced Bucky’s veins, before finding his pulse among his tendons.

Bucky felt Steve’s magical fingertips come to a stop on his wrist. His heart skipped when he realized that he was scouting for his pulse. His heart skipped again when he thought of the shock Steve would get. Bucky’s heart must’ve been going 200 BPM. He lifted his head a bit, left eye peeking out at the world. It looked almost the same, but Thor was staring at the wall now. Steve inclined his head so that his lips were right next to Bucky’s ear. Their jaws brushed, and both of the men had a bit of stubble that scratched together.

“Oh Buck, your pulse is so fast.” Steve murmured only for Bucky to hear. He put an emphasis on fast, making it lower than the rest. Bucky’s long eyelashes tickled Steve’s cheek as his eyes slipped shut.

It's a good thing Bucky was sitting down, otherwise his knees would have buckled underneath him long ago. Steve’s voice was just about the hottest sound in the world to Bucky, and when he called him Buck, he just wanted to stop Steve’s breathing. With his mouth. Too bad they were surrounded by other people. Bucky settled for a kiss underneath Steve’s ear. It was a pretty piece of skin, and Steve’s mouth parted with a puff of air. Bucky drew away, satisfied.

When Bucky’s lips came into contact with his skin, tingles shot out from the area. He barely caught himself from moaning out loud. How could it be that Bucky knew Steve’s body better than he did? He was still reeling in his thoughts when a loud clap of thunder shook the plane. Steve cried out, throwing his other arm around Bucky and creating a safety bubble for himself.

Bucky's heart jolted at the horrible noise that escaped Steve at the thunder. He knew it was a trigger for Steve, that brought back terrible memories. He should know; he had plenty of his own. He wrapped his arms around Steve, grateful for the contact. The other Avengers were shook out of their thoughts by the thunder,  but were now curiously looking at the situation happening with Steve. Bucky sat up a bit and did a quick sweep of the room with his icy blue gaze. _Say something, I dare you_ , he communicated. Natasha and Clint’s looks softened and Thor looked stunned by Bucky’s protectiveness. The thunder boomed again, and Steve shook silently in Bucky’s arms.

“Scared of a little thunder?” Tony, the jackass, swiveled in his chair. Bucky slowly lifted his chin from Steve’s shoulder. He gave Tony the most disgusted look he could muster. Steve was biting his fist to keep himself from making any noise.

“Don't you dare,” He said slowly, each word filled with venom. Tony turned around again, not saying anything but raising his eyebrows, and Bucky pulled Steve closer to him.

“Shh,” He whispered to Steve. “It's okay, baby… I’ve got you, you are okay… Shh, Stevie,” He murmured soothing words into Steve's ear, and his breathing became less hectic. The thunder struck again, though, and Steve whimpered against Bucky. Bucky's heart panged painfully. He hated to hear Steve hurt.

“Oh, sweetheart, it's okay, it's okay… You’re okay, I've gotcha, it's going to be alright, doll,” Bucky said more words of comfort as he rubbed Steve's back. Steve forgot about the rest of the people in the car for the next few minutes. Bucky was all that mattered.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Steve let out, barely above a whisper but still loud enough for the rest of the passengers to hear. “It all comes back, when I was sick, the war, when you died…” Steve's eyes widened. Bucky never broke eye contact, holding Steve closely. “I felt so alone,” His voice broke off.

“Never. You are never, ever, going to be alone again, Stevie. Ya hear me?” Bucky said firmly. Steve nodded, and Bucky hugged him again, Steve crumpling gratefully against Bucky’s strong frame.

“You are so amazing, Steve. Amazing and strong and perfect, _my_ Steve. Beautiful.” Bucky added on, only for Steve’s ears. Steve's mouth curled into a small smile on Bucky's shoulder, sighing heavily.

Steve may have been Captain America, but he sure as hell wasn’t fearless. He still felt misery and regret, pain and anger and a deep-rooted loneliness. It was the feeling of when Bucky had died. It all came rushing back in a tidal wave. Steve tended to hide his fears, but they sometimes overwhelmed him. And the only person who could possibly comfort him was Bucky, and still Steve hadn't told him how he really felt. It was stupid really.

Eventually, Steve got some noise-cancelling headphones and he slumped against Bucky for the rest of the trip. 10 minutes out, Bucky lifted a headphone from his ear, whispering _ten minutes, babe_. Steve nodded quickly and shuffled around, getting his gear ready. With his back to the group, he wiped any traces of tears from his face. Gone was the Steve Rodgers with PTSD, here was the fearless Captain America.


End file.
